


Driving Test

by TroubleScout



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan takes Dick to get his driver's license. A drabble originally posted for a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappilyShanghaied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt:  
>  _1) Give me a pairing. ___  
>  _2) Give me an AU setting. ___  
>  _3) I will write you a six-sentence fic. ___  
>   
> Happilyshaghaied asked:  
>  _Dick and Logan. On line at the DMV. ___

“Are you really gonna make me wait around for this man?”

“Duuuude, don’t you wanna taste the first vestiges of my vehicular freedom when I crush this puppy!?”

“That’s what you said the last two times you attempted to, and I quote, ‘put that bitch, the open road, in her place’.”

—

Dick hops in Logan’s car without comment and Logan eyes him expectantly, “Can I take this to mean you’ll still be needing my illustrious automotive expertise to drag your ass to school on the daily?“

"The bitch may have kicked me in the balls again…”

“If you’re gonna try to hit the open road, you can’t be surprised when she hits back,” Logan muses while punching the accelerator defiantly.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I know you don't have 'first vestiges', but he's Dick, so he thinks you do. ;)  
> P.P.S. This was written before Dick said, "I'm gonna go make the ocean my bitch," in the movie, which makes me happy.


End file.
